WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN NOW?
by baileybeagle
Summary: It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? Sequel to... Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! This story is rated 'T' for now, not sure if it will change. Also not sure of the other genre.
1. Callie's Suspicion

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and DJ Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I started this story just after I finished 'Get Out Of My Head, Deeks!' but due to no ideas at the time decided not to continue it. I have decided to give it another shot, but you will have to be patient as I work on this story and others as I am also busy taking care of my 2 month old daughter. **

**CHAPTER 1: CALLIE'S SUSPICION...**

**CALLIE'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting on a blanket I had brought to the beach and just staring out at the ocean.

I saw DJ Deeks surfing, DJ and his twin sister, Dani are my best friends.

Something happened just a few months ago...something that changed not only my life, but DJ's as well.

It all started where I am sitting now...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**TWO AND A HALF MONTHS EARLIER...**_

_**SATURDAY, APRIL 9th...**_

_**Dani and I had come to the beach, but after a while Dani said she had to go. She didn't tell me where she was going.**_

_**All she said is...**_

_**"DJ knows where I'm going."**_

_**So I found where DJ had put his stuff and laid out the towel I had brought with me. **_

_**After Dani left I watched the surfers for a while...**_

_**It was about ten minutes later when DJ was making his way over to where I was sitting.**_

_**"How long have you been here?" DJ asked. **_

_**"Not very long, Dani dropped me off and said to tell you that she had to go. She didn't tell me where though...just that you would know." I told him and he sat down on his towel.**_

_**I had met DJ four years ago when Michael Gallagher had been picking on me and had gotten into a fight with Dani. Micheal's friends were about to join in the fight, when DJ had come to help Dani.**_

_**I have to admit in the last couple of years...I have kind of developed a crush on him. **_

_**DJ and I started talking about different things, and then DJ shocked me when he leaned over and kissed me.**_

_**I couldn't believe it! DJ Deeks had just kissed me!**_

_**"Sorry." DJ mumbled as he pulled away.**_

_**Not thinking about what I was doing. I kissed him this time and at first I was kind of hesitate, thinking he would push me away.**_

_**Then it hit me what I was doing and now it was my turn to pull away.**_

_**I wondered if I was dreaming, because of all the times I had dreamed about kissing DJ Deeks.**_

_**After the kiss had ended, we sat there for a moment in awkward silence.**_

_**"What just happened?" I asked, finally breaking the silence between us. "We just kissed." DJ joked and I glared at him. **_

_**"Can't you be serious?" I questioned, then DJ got up and taking my hand, he pulled me to my feet.**_

_**"Come on...let's go." DJ said. "Where are we going?" I questioned suspiciously as he picked up his things and I picked up my towel.**_

_**"I need to go home and change into some dry clothes and then there's somewhere we're supposed to be tonight. I can't tell you where though." DJ said with a smile.**_

_**A few minutes later we arrived at his house...**_

_**THE DEEKS HOUSE...**_

_**There was no sign of his parents being home, as DJ unlocked the door and I stepped inside just ahead of him.**_

_**I noticed Dani wasn't home either and the house seemed empty. Today was my 15th birthday and in a little over a month DJ would be 16.**_

_**"I'll be right..." DJ began and I don't know why I did it, but I kissed him for a second time.**_

_**After that things changed and I felt his hands slip under my shirt. **_

_**It was a while later that we were lying in his bed and I couldn't believe what had just happened...**_

_**I had just had sex with, DJ Deeks. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**PRESENT...**

**JUNE 10th...**

"Callie...Callie...wake up." I opened my eyes and for a second I didn't realize where I was.

Then I remembered I was at the beach. I must have at one point laid back on my blanket and fallen asleep.

"Hey, how long have you been trying to wake me up?" I asked sitting up. "About two minutes...Are you okay, Cal?" DJ asked.

"I'm fine...just a little tired." I answered with a smile.

I thought back over the last weeks, to being more than just tired and I was afraid of what it added up to.

"Callie..." DJ was calling my name again and I looked at him.

"I said I'm just tired, okay?" I said a little irritated. "Even if you are tired...you've never fallen asleep at the beach before." DJ pointed out and I looked out toward the ocean, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes.

"Where's Dani? I thought she would be here surfing to." I said, trying to change the subject. "She decided to go home and get started on her homework. Is something wrong?" DJ asked and I wanted to laugh.

'Everything is wrong!" I thought, but did not say that aloud.

"I have something to tell you..." I said, but my voice was no louder than a whisper and I feared his reaction. "Callie, what's wrong?" DJ inquired.

"I-I'm pregnant." I said looking at him and he looked shocked. " Wait...what," DJ. asked. "Remember my birthday?" I inquired and DJ just nodded. "Are you sure?" DJ. questioned.

I took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from falling down my face.

"I still had some money left over from my birthday...I bought a box with two home preg-pregnancy test and they both came back...POSITIVE!" I replied and then I couldn't hold the tears any more as they began to fall.

"W-what are we going to do?" DJ asked and I tried to glare at him through my tears. "You think I have all the answers, DJ? I have not freaking clue what to do!" I shouted.

"Let's find out for sure and then can figure it out from there." DJ suggested.


	2. Trouble

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 2: TROUBLE...**

**DJ'S P.O.V.**

Over the past four years Callie and I have gotten to know each other.

Now I was digesting what Callie had just told me...

'Pregnant? There was a possibility that Callie was pregnant?'

"I found a phone number from the phone book already. I-I called and they said they do accept walk-ins, but its first come first serve..." Callie started crying again, as she handed me a piece of paper...

On the paper were notes that she had taken.

"Okay...I guess we'll have to go on Monday. Since it's already after ten...Will you be okay until then?" I asked.

"I-I don't kn-know. What if my mom questions me? What if one of us let's this slip out? Don't even say everything will be okay, because it's not DJ." Callie insisted

**MONDAY...**

**JUNE 12th...**

**WOMEN'S CLINIC...**

By the time I reached the clinic there was Callie waiting outside and I almost didn't recognize her, because of her disguise.

We still a few minutes until they opened.

"Callie?" I asked. "Don't even ask if I'm okay...I had a hard time keeping this a secret from my mom. I-I'm scared, DJ. If I am...our parents are going to k-kill us." Callie told me.

"They won't kill someone who is pregnant...me on the other hand." I tried to joke and see if I could make her smile, but instead she started to cry.

Finally the doors opened and we nervously walked inside, with a few other people who had also showed up about the same time we did.

I stood beside Callie as she talked to the receptionist...

"I need to find out if I-I'm..."

A deep red blush crossed Callie's face and finally she said the last word.

"Pregnant." Callie finally whispered.

Callie was handed a clipboard with a paper to fill out and then we just sat waiting.

All the time we waited...

I hoped that no one that our parents knew would show up and rat us out.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Callie had asked them not to call her house and gave them her cell phone number to call instead with the results of the test.

After we and I left the clinic, then down walked to where I had parked my car a few blocks away...

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" I asked as we got into my car. "I just want to go home. If anyone says anything, I can tell them I wasn't feeling good and you offered to give me a ride, okay?" Callie asked and looked at me.

"Okay." I agreed after a minute and I started the car.

I was just pulling away from the curb when my cell phone rang and when I looked...

It was just, Dani.

"Hey, sis," I said putting it on speaker.

_'Where are you? Have you seen, Callie?' _CameDani voice and I glanced over at Callie_._

"Callie said she's not feeling good so I decided to give her a ride home. I'll see you when I get back to school, okay?" I asked.

_'Back to school, DJ, I haven't seen you here all morning...' _Dani told me.

"I've been there...I'm just good at hiding." I told Dani and smiled over at Callie.

_'Not that good...' _Dani started.

"I'll see you when I get back to school, I have to go." I said and hung up, before Dani could say another word.

"If Dani didn't buy that excuse and calls your parents...your parents won't buy it either. How could I come up with such a stupid excuse?" Callie said leaning her head back against the seat.

"Don't worry, Cal. I'll think of something to tell her when I see her." I said with a smile.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**WENESDAY AFTERNOON...**

**THE BEACH...**

**DJ'S P.O.V.**

Callie and I decided to come to the beach after school to talk, because she received the call the Women's Clinic today.

Callie is PREGNANT...

"Our parents are going to kill us. If you wouldn't have kissed me here on the beach on my birthday..." Callie said and I couldn't believe she was trying to put all the blame on me.

"If I wouldn't have kissed you, you could have pushed me away and I'm curious...Do you remember the second kiss? YOU kissed me! Then when we got back to my house you kissed me again." I reminded her.

"Well, I wasn't the only one that could have stopped what happened!" Callie yelled at me.

"Why didn't you stop it? It took both of us for you to get pregnant." I reminded her and then we sat there in silence.

"I guess I'm going to have this baby on my own and decide what to do once he or she is born." Callie said quietly as the tears fell down her face. "Callie, that's not true. I know neither of us stopped what happened that night." I told her.

"A little over six months and the baby..." Callie began and I could tell she was as scared as I was. "It could be twins...like me and Dani." I joked and Callie glared at me.

"I hope it's not twins. When do we tell everyone?" Callie inquired and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"The sooner the better, we can talk later about adoption or the other options we were told about." I said. "I'm not getting an abortion..." Callie stated.

"Whatever you decide I'll be there, Come on, I think we better go tell everyone. I know my parents will be home, but I'm not sure about Dani. If she's not we'll call her." I said getting to my feet and holding out my hand to help her up.

"I'm scared." Callie admitted. "I know, Cal. I am to." I confessed.

I was not looking forward to telling our parents or everyone else finding out.

But the sooner we told them...

The better...


	3. Callie And DJ Tell Their Parents

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 3: CALLIE & D.J. TELL THEIR PARENTS...**

**DJ'S P.O.V.**

On the way to my house Callie called her parents asking them to meet us at my house. Then I called Dani, mom and dad to make sure they were home.

"It's going to be okay, Cal." I told her. "Okay? DJ, I'm pregnant and our parents...they are going to kill us!" Callie said looking terrified.

It didn't seem very long, before we reached my house. I noticed that Callie's parents were here, as well as mom, dad and Dani.

It seemed everyone was just waiting on Callie and me.

"You ready?" I asked. "I don't think I can tell them, DJ. What will they think?" Callie questioned.

I wanted to tell her again that everything would be okay, but the words would not come, so instead I just took her hand for a second, before she opened the car door and got out.

I got out of the driver's seat and it didn't take long before I opened the door and let Callie go in just ahead of me.

We stopped just before reaching the living room, because of something Mr. Beale said...

"Nell, I found a pregnancy..." Mr. Beale began.

Then I took a deep breath and watched as Callie did the same, before stepping into the living room to face what was about to happen.

When we stepped into the room...everyone looked at us

"What's going on?" Dad asked looking at Callie and me.

I was scared as soon as we told everyone the news...someone would pull out a gun and shoot me.

Looking at Callie, I could see the tears in her eyes again.

"Cal..." I began, but Callie finished what I was about to tell them. "I'm pregnant." Callie said her voice no louder than a whisper.

"You're what?" Mrs. Beale asked.

I saw the look of shock on everyone's faces...

"I'm pregnant." Callie repeated, louder this time, but her voice was still shaky. "The pregnancy test wasn't yours, Nell?" Mr. Beale asked looking at Callie's mom.

For a moment Mrs. Beale looked confused.

"It was mine, dad." Callie said looking around at everyone.

Then the questions started, Callie and I tried to answer them the best we could.

After what seemed forever...but in reality was probably not more than two hours or so, the questions stopped.

At least for now...

Callie looked exhausted when by the time she left with her parents.

After Callie and her parents left...

It was just me, Dani, mom and dad.

I was sure they would ask more questions...questions I was unsure that I could answer right now.

**CALLIE'S P.O.V.**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

**THE BEACH...**

I had been sitting here on the beach for a while. I just couldn't quit crying as I looked out at the ocean...

It seemed so calm. When everything in my life had been turned upside down.

'What would D.J. and I decide about the baby? Adoption, Keep him or her?'

I know that it's either give the baby up for adoption or keep it.

Everything is so confusing right now and it's hard to know the right thing to do.

A thousand things are running through my mind and I just can't think straight.

I felt someone beside me and looked up to see, Dani.

"What are you doing here?" Dani asked me.

A part of me wanted to be left alone to think more about the future, but another part wanted to talk to someone.

"Thinking...Things are going to change and I'm not sure what to do. What are you doing here?" I asked as Dani sat down next to me. "I was getting ready to go surf, when I saw you sitting here." Dani replied.

We sat there in silence for a while just looking out at the ocean.

"I'm not ready for this baby and I know DJ isn't either. He said he would be there, but what if he changes his mind? What if he decides he doesn't want anything to do with this baby? What will happen then?" I asked.

I knew I shouldn't be asking Dani, but I didn't know who else I could talk to.

I had a crush on DJ Deeks before all of this happened, but now no matter if we liked it or not...our lives are getting ready to change forever.

"I talked to DJ last night and he told me he does plan to be there. We may have met DJ only known him for four years ago, but I know my brother would not break a promise as big as that." Dani told me and I took my eyes off the ocean to look at her.

"Thanks...I guess it helps to hear that." I told her.

"What are you two talking about?" Came DJ's voice. "I think I'm going to go surf." Dani said and after getting up, she grabbed her surf board.

"Are you okay? How did things turn out when you got home?" DJ inquired. "I'm fine. Just..." I began, but DJ interrupted me with a chuckle.

"My mom has a habit of telling everyone she's fine...even when you can tell that she's not." DJ told me.

"Okay, I'm scared to death. What are we going to do? We didn't really talk about what we were going to do about the baby, before we told our parents." I answered and he looked at me.


	4. Dani Talks To Her Dad

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 4: DANI TALKS TO HER DAD...**

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I had been sitting here looking out at the ocean instead of surfing, when someone set a surfboard in the sand next to me.

When I looked over to tell the person off...it was my dad.

I saw Uncle Eric standing not far away, looking down the beach toward where D.J. and Callie were sitting.

"You okay, Fawn," Dad asked. "I'm fine, dad." I said, after returning my gaze to the ocean.

"You really are just like your mother. I know that's a lie, because it's the same one your mom always uses." Dad told me.

"What do you expect me to say, dad?! My best friend and my brother are-are getting ready to have a baby," I yelled with a glare and dad laughed.

"Same glare as your mother to. There's nothing you can do to change that fact, but that doesn't mean they will stop being your best friends. Callie will always be your best friend and D.J. will always be your brother." Dad pointed out.

"I know, but now I'm going to be the third wheel and once you add the baby if they decide to keep it...I'll be the fourth wheel." I stated.

"I know you feel left out, but don't let that stop you from hanging out with them, okay?" Dad inquired and I looked out at the ocean again...fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I don't really know what to think about them having a baby." I said truthfully. "I know how you feel...your mom is going to be a, Grensi..." Dad began and I looked at him.

"A Grensi," I inquired.

"Don't tell your mom I said that. A little of the word Grandma and a little of your mom's name together...Grensi. I'm going to be a Grandpa. I mean, do I look old enough to be a Grandpa?" Dad asked I had to smile a little bit.

"You're ancient, daddy." I joked and he fell back on the sand, with his hands over his heart.

"Come on. You can't say that. If I were ancient...Would I be able to surf?" Dad inquired. "I don't know. Are you a fish?" I shot back.

"Well...I do feel at home in the ocean. So I guess I must have some fish in my blood. But if I do...then you do to, Fawn, because you surf as much as I do, feel any better?" Dad asked, I laughed again and I gave him the only answer I could.

"Yeah, Thanks, daddy," I said and gave him a hug.

"So...Are you here to surf or just sit here on the beach and stare out at the ocean?" Dad questioned.

"Surf...I guess." I said, getting up and grabbing my surfboard.

Then dad, Uncle Eric and I hit the waves.


	5. Conversations Overheard

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 5: CONVERSATIONS OVERHEARD...**

**D.J.'S P.O.V.**

Before I could answer Callie's question about what to do, I saw my Dad sit down next to, Dani.

Mr. Beale standing not far away looking at Callie and me. I can't call him Uncle Eric now because that would be too weird.

_"You okay, Fawn," Dad asked Dani. "I'm fine, Dad." I heard Dani reply and didn't have to look at my sister's face to know it was a lie._

She had been trying to hide the fact that she wasn't really okay from everyone. I don't know why I didn't notice it last night.

I guess I was still thinking about the fact Callie is pregnant and I'm going to be a dad.

'I'm not ready to be a Dad...I can't, but I already told Callie that I would be there for her.'

I had not been thinking about how Dani was really taking the news...

'How could I be so selfish and stupid?'

Callie was her best friend, before I met either of them.

_"You really are like you mother. I know that's a lie, because it's the same one your mom uses." Dad told her and that's when Dani sort of went off._

_"What do you expect me to say, dad?! My best friend and my brother are-are getting ready to have a baby," Dani yelled. _

_"Same glare as your mother to. There's nothing you can do to change that fact, but that doesn't mean they will stop being your best friends. Callie will always be your best friend and D.J. will always be your brother." Dad said. _

I didn't mean to listen, but they were sitting not too far away and it was hard not to listen.

**CALLIE'S P.O.V.**

I sat beside D.J. and listened to Dani's conversation with Mr. Deeks.

_"I know, but now I'm going to be the third wheel and once you add the baby if they decide to keep it...I'll be the fourth wheel." Dani replied. _

_"I know you feel left out, but don't let that stop you from handing out with them, okay?"_ _I heard Mr. Deeks say. _

_"I don't really know what to think about them having a baby." Dani told him. "I know how you feel...your mom is going to be a, Grensi..." Mr. Deeks began. _

I wanted to laugh at what Mr. Deeks said...

_"A Grensi," Dani inquired. _

_"Don't tell your mom I said that. A little of the word Grandma and a little of your mom's name together...Grensi. I'm going to be a Grandpa. I mean do I look old enough to be a Grandpa?" Mr. Deeks told her. _

_"You're ancient, daddy." Dani told Mr. Deeks with a laugh._

I heard D.J. laugh to, as we watched Mr. Deeks fall on the sand his hands over his heart.

_"Come on. You can't say that. If I were ancient...Would I be able to surf?" Mr. Deeks asked. "I don't know. Are you a fish?" Dani shot back._

_"Well, I do feel at home in the ocean. So I guess I must have some fish in my blood, but if I do...then you do to, Fawn, You surf as much as I do. Feel any better?" Mr. Deeks asked. _

_"Yeah, thanks, daddy." Dani replied. _

_"So...Are you here to surf or just sit here on the beach and stare out at the ocean?" Mr. Deeks asked and it seemed like Dani didn't have to think about the answer this time. _

_"Surf...I guess." Came Dani's response._

I then watched Dani head toward the water with Mr. Deeks and my dad.

I looked at D.J. and he looked at me, I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

Dani was in truth not taking this whole situation to well.

"I don't know what we're going to do, Cal." D.J. finally said, in answer to the question I had asked earlier.

"Well, we have two choices...

We can either keep this baby or put it up for adoption, because I'm not having an abortion." I stated and D.J. looked out at the ocean. "We have time to decide right?" D.J. asked.

"Not much...I just wish I knew what to do. Everything is so confusing right now. One minute I'm a normal fifteen year old teenager and the next my life turned upside down." I said with a sigh.

"This isn't exactly a picnic for me you know. I-I don't know the right answer to what we should do...Or if there is a right answer." D.J. said looking at me.

I lay back on my blanket that I had been sitting on.

I could feel the tears falling down my face now and a lot of things running through my mind.

What mostly ran through my mind was...FEAR!

Fear of what was happening now and how this was changing our lives...as well as the lives of our families.

I was smart enough to skip a grade in school, putting me in the same grade as D.J. and Dani...but I was not smart enough to not get pregnant.

'What's going to happen? How will all of this turn out? We just heard how Dani is really taking this?

What about our parents?

I'm sure they told Uncle Callen and Uncle Sam by now. Hetty being Hetty more than likely knows as well. How were they taking the news?'

I didn't know the answers to these questions. Just as I didn't know the rights answer to the question of what D.J. and I were going to do about the baby.

After everything that has been happening.

I felt exhausted and then my eyes started to close.


	6. DJ Confronts Dani

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 6: D.J. CONFRONTS DANI...**

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

I surfed with dad and Uncle Eric for a while, and then...I came home.

That was hours ago and it was just a little while ago that the sun went down.

I have been in my room since I got home Mom and dad are in the living room.

I have a feeling that they're talking about the same thing everyone is thinking about...

D.J. and Callie.

I told dad when I talked to him at the beach that I felt better.

Well...I LIED!

I feel like I'm losing my two best friends and it doesn't matter what my dad or anyone else says.

I'm trying to be there for my brother and Callie, but...

Do you know how hard that is?

I don't know who I can talk to about what's going on. I can't talk to mom or dad...

I can't talk to Uncle Eric or Aunt Nell.

I used to turn to Uncle Callen, but this isn't exactly something he can help me with and I don't think, Uncle Sam can either.

So when that rules everyone out...

Who do I turn to? Who will be there to listen to me?

I don't think I can talk to Callie or D.J. I mean they are my best friends, but this time...It's about the two of them.

I HATE THIS! I HATE WHAT IS HAPPENING!

I told dad now I will be like a third wheel with D.J. and Callie.

My fear is they will start spending more time alone together and push me to the side.

There is someone knocking at my door now and I just realized that I'm crying.

"C-come in," I said, as I wiped my tears away.

It just had to be one person I was not in the mood to talk to right now.

"Dani, can we talk?" D.J. asked and I laughed. "About what, D.J.," I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"How about the facts that you lied to dad about feeling better today at the beach, about the fact you're still upset about what's happening? Callie and I never meant for this to happen." D.J. told me and I looked back at my desk the notebook I had been writing in.

"Well...there's nothing anyone can do to change what has happened. I just want to be alone right now, okay?" I asked.

Instead of leaving me alone like I requested...

I heard D.J. sit down on my bed.

"Dani, please talk to me. I don't want this to tear us apart. You're my sister and Callie is our best friend. Please...don't let this change anything." D.J. pleaded with me and I looked at him again.

"Don't let it change anything? D.J. everything has changed...or haven't you noticed?" I inquired.

"What I mean is, don't stop being friends with Callie and I over something we can't control." D.J. told me.

It was almost the same thing that dad had told me, but it was still hard.

"I told dad I was fine today and I am...really." I said with a smile, but I could tell that D.J. wasn't fooled.

"Dani, don't try that on me. I know what you told dad today, because Callie and I heard..." D.J. began as he stood up.

"Listening in on other people's conversations?" I asked.

"No, we didn't mean to hear the conversation. Did you forget you were not sitting far from where Callie and I were? How do I know you were not trying to listen in on the conversation between Callie and me?" D.J. challenged.

"At least when I go to the beach and come home...I don't need adult supervision! If you would have had adult supervision that day..." I began and D.J. glared at me.

"You don't know what happened that day, Dani!" D.J. shouted and I stood up.

I was now nose to nose with my twin brother.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw mom and dad standing in the doorway to my room.


	7. Dani Goes Off

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 7: DANI GOES OFF...**

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

"Fawn..." Dad started. "Don't call me, Fawn. I'm not a baby deer. I'm sixteen years old now, dad." I said, still looking at D.J.

"Do you want to tell us what's going on?" Dad asked, as him and mom stepped into my room.

"We were just talking about..." D.J. began and I could feel my blood boiling, just like the day I hit Michael Gallagher four years go.

D.J. took a step back from me and I have to tell you...it's a good thing he did.

"Sounded more like the two of you were yelling," Dad commented.

"The fact that Dani's not really fine or feeling better about what's happening." D.J. replied still glaring at me. "You had no..." I began. "Dani," Dad asked and I lost it.

"Does anyone care how I might be feeling? News flash...the world does not revolve around D.J. and Callie! I'm out of here and don't even ask if I'm coming home!" I yelled and then after grabbing my keys I stormed out of the house.

**D.J.'S P.O.V.**

Mom and dad ran after Dani, but they didn't make it in time.

Because I heard Dani's car pulling away from the curb.

Now I am worried, because Dani blowing up like that...it was not a good idea for her to be driving.

"I'll go look for her at the beach! You call Callen and Sam!" I heard dad yell, as the front door closed again.

I didn't know what to do...

She was my sister...Callie and I never meant to hurt her.

Dani had been wrong, because none of us thought the world revolved around Callie and me.

I had to help find her...the way she left; I knew there was a good chance that she could get into an accident or worse...

'NO! I can't think like that!'

Finally my feet began to move as I made my way down the hall.

I heard mom on the phone and knew she was talking to either Uncle G. or Uncle Sam, though I don't know which one.

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I started by looking where Callie, Dani and I would usually go to hang out...

No sign of her anywhere...now I was really starting to worry.

I called a few of our friends to see if they had seen or heard from her...no one had.

I wanted to call, Callie, but I didn't for several reasons...

One: I knew Dani wouldn't go see her after going off like she did.

Two: I didn't want to worry, Callie or put stress on her.

After a while I finally headed home. I pulled up the same time dad did.

Dad and I walked into the house, finding mom in the living room with Uncle G. and Uncle Sam.

"Any sign of her?" Mom asked and anyone could tell how scared she was. "Sorry, Kens. I checked the beach, but she wasn't there." Dad said sitting down next to her.

She leaned against him and I have rarely seen mom cry...she tries to act tough.

I guess it runs in the family...because Dani tries to act tough as well.

Tonight though...I saw my mom cry as I had never seen her cry before.

I almost couldn't tell everyone in the room that I had not found Dani either, but I knew I had to.

"I-I went around to a few places where Dani, Callie and I hang out sometimes..."

I began and everyone looked at me.

"...I couldn't find her either and none of our friends have seen her." I said.

Now starting to feel guilty because I was the real reason all of this had happened, if I hadn't kissed Callie that day...

"Where is she? What if she's been in an accident or...?" Mom began, but dad interrupted her.

"We will find her, Kens and...She will be okay." Dad said making mom look at him.

Now silence filled the room as Uncle Sam, Uncle G., mom, dad and I sat around the living room.

I wanted to leave...to go to the beach and think, but I couldn't.

Because Dani was missing and I couldn't let them worry about me to.


	8. Finding Dani

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 8: FINDING DANI...**

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

I could barely see where I was going, because of the tears streaming down my face.

I didn't know where I was headed, I just knew that I had to get out of there...get away from D.J. before I did something I knew I would regret.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and was surprised to find myself in front of my Grandma Julia's house.

I had questioned earlier who I could talk to and thought I had ruled everyone out, but I had never thought of my Grandma Julia.

I couldn't move...so I just leaned my head against the steering wheel and cried harder.

I know mom and dad are probably worried, but I can't face them right now.

I looked to where I usually put my cell phone and realized I had must have left it at home on my desk.

Finally I managed to pull the key from the ignition and get out. I locked my car, made my way to Grandma's front door and knocked.

At first there was no answer and I thought she wasn't home, but the door finally opened...

Grandma seemed surprised to see me.

I wondered if she had heard the news about D.J. and Callie.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Grandma asked as she stepped back to let me inside. "Everything..." Was all I could say.

**INSIDE JULIAFELDMAN'S HOUSE...**

"What do you mean everything?" Grandma asked as we sat down on her couch.

"Did you hear about Callie and D.J.?" I asked, fighting back tears again and now I was also exhausted. "Yes, I heard last night." Grandma told me.

"That's all everyone has been talking about. They never mention me in any of the conversations. It's like I'm...

Invisible or something,

No one cares how I feel about any of this. So I have to tell everyone I'm okay with everything that is going on.

I can't stand it anymore and I just want to forget it all...at least for one night. I can't stay at home and listen to any more of it right now." I confessed looking at my hands.

I was now too tired to yell, but I still wanted to hit something...more like someone. I still had that feeling of wanting to punch my twin brother.

"Do Marty and Kensi know where you are?" Grandma asked and I just shook my head. "No, I just left and didn't know where I was going, until I ended up here." I answered.

"I think we need to call them and let them know that you are here." Grandma told me and I looked at her.

"I can't go home tonight, Grandma." I insisted and could hear the pleading in my voice.

"I didn't say that you had to go home...just that you had to let Kensi and Marty know where you are. You can stay here...at least for tonight, but Dani you cannot run away when from things when they get tough. You will have to face them sooner or later." Grandma informed me.

"I know, grandma. Could you talk to mom, please? I don't feel like talking to anyone else right now." I whispered and watched as grandma went to get the phone.

I heard her talking and it didn't take long, before I felt my eyes closing.

**D.J.'S P.O.V.**

The phone rang and mom snatched it up...

"Hello...mom...Is she okay...all right..."

I watched as mom gave a sigh and a small smile at dad.

"...all right...thank you mom...I know we need to sit down and talk to her...I know...all right...see you tomorrow." Mom said hanging up the phone.

"Is Dani okay?" Dad asked. "My mom said that Dani seemed a little better after talking to her. She also said that, Dani is going to stay there tonight. We need to talk to, Dani...soon." Mom answered.

I was relieved Dani was not in a car accident or anything like that, but she was still hurting and it was still all my fault.

Because of me kissing Callie two months ago on the beach that was when all of this started.

After hearing Dani was at Grandma's for the night I headed for my room.

**D.J.'S ROOM...**

I flopped down on my bed and rolled over so I was now staring at the ceiling.

'What was I going to do? How could I help my sister, if she refused to talk to me or even be in the same room as me?

Was she going to stop hanging out with Callie and I, just because of everything that was happening?'

I can't stand to think of that happening, because Dani is one of my best friends.

Now though...

It seemed she was pushing me away.

I had to think of a way to talk to Dani and just hope everything would turn out all right in the end.


	9. Kensi And Marty Talk

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 9: KENSI AND MARTY TALK...**

**THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.**

**HOURS LATER...**

**KENSI & MARTY'S BEDROOM...**

Kensi was laying on the right side with Marty's arms around her.

"Kens...are you okay?" Marty whispered in her ear.

"You did not just ask me that..."

Kensi said and rolled over so that they were face to face.

"...I don't know how to feel right now, Marty.

Our son is 16 years old and he's going to be a dad, before the end of the year. At the same time I'm worried about, Dani...

We have to talk to her soon. Dani, is reminding me of me when I was fifteen and I still remember the last thing I said to my dad. I told my dad that...I hated him, but I didn't mean it.

I just don't...I just don't know what to do. We have two kids and..." Kensi continued, but seemed unable to think of how to finish what was on her mind.

"I know, Princess. We'll figure it out and it will all work out in the end. I can tell you that when your dad died...he knew that you loved him." Marty said.

Then putting a finger under her chin Marty made Kensi look at him...

"I thought that Dani was supposed to bring Callie to the party we had set up for her, but then Dani turned up on her own, just after Callie and D.J. She never told us where she went that day..." Kensi said her voice trailing off.

"Hey...none of us knew this would happen. We were not prepared for it, but now we have to just prepare for what's coming." Marty said.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Kensi inquired

"Me calm..."

Marty asked with a chuckle.

"...I'm freaking out, Princess," Marty informed her.

"You don't act like you're freaking out." Kensi replied. "Dani is going off, you're freaking out..." Marty began. "I never said I was freaking out, Marty. I just said,

'I don't know what to do.'

Everything is so screwed up right now. I wonder how Nell and Eric are really taking this..." Kensi said.

"I talked to Eric at the beach today, just before I found Dani sitting on the beach and talked to her. Eric say's Nell is freaking out. Callie is hiding in her room and he doesn't know what to do." Marty said.

"There is not much we can do to prepare for this. We're going to be grandparents...How the hell do you deal with the fact that our teenage son is going to be a dad?" Kensi inquired.

"When you told me you were pregnant..." Marty began.

"We met while we working a case and it was a few years later when we got together and I got pregnant...Our son met Callie four years ago at school. It's not the same, because they're teenagers." Kensi pointed out.

"The point I was trying to make is...I know he's scared and I will talk to him. I think we need to try and get some sleep right now though. We can talk more about this tomorrow, okay?" Marty asked.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Kensi said still looking at Marty. "Yup..." Marty replied giving her a peck on the lips.

But it wasn't until three and a half hours later when Marty and Kensi finally fell asleep.


	10. Dani's Rebellion

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 10: DANI'S REBELLION...**

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

I opened my eyes and it took me a moment to remember where I was.

I was at my Grandma's house and sometime during the night a blanket had been draped over me.

Then I began to remember everything from last night and everything that had been happening...

I would have to go to school today...  
>I would have to face D.J. and Callie...<p>

I just wanted to pretend to be sick and not go to school at all, but what Grandma had told me last night came to my mind...

_**FLASHBACK **_

_*** "You can't run away when things get tough, because you will have to face them sooner or later." Grandma had said. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I would have to face this sooner or later...

How about later? MUCH LATER!

Finally getting up, I decided to head home and get ready for school.

Though I would not be talking to my brother or my parents...

**AN HOUR LATER...**

**SCHOOL...**

I got to school, when the same thought came to me again...

I didn't want to be here at school, because I would have to face D.J. and Callie.

So instead of heading into the school, I started up my car and left. When I realized I was skipping school...

I felt a thrill, because I was rebelling against the good girl I had been all of my life.

At first I couldn't decide where to go.

I knew I couldn't go to the beach, if mom and dad find out I'm not a school...that's the first place they would look.

I just have to think of a place to go where they won't look for me. I just need to go someplace where I can relax for a while...you just to try and forget.

The key word is...

_**TRY.**_

'How can I forget everything that is happening...when it is thrown in my face every time I turn around?'

**THE ZOO...**

I was kind of surprised when I ended up at the zoo...

I know it seems childish, but I haven't been to the zoo since I was six years old.

That was a little over ten years ago on my birthday. I know there is a good chance they won't look for me here.

It wasn't long before I was walking through the zoo, stopping to look at some of the animals.

"I never thought I would see the day when, Danielle Deeks skips school!" Came a voice, for a moment I froze thinking that I had been caught.

Turning toward the voice I saw that it was...

"Michael? What are you doing here?" I asked, as Michael Gallagher came to stand beside me.

I have known Michael since the kindergarten. That was around the time he started to become the school bully, but in the last few years he's grown up a little bit.

I've noticed that he doesn't bully people as much as he used to.

"I could ask you the same thing. Ever since kindergarten you've always been...Danielle Deeks the good girl..." Michael began.

"Things change and I'm tired of being the good girl." I said with a shrug.

"What changed?" Michael inquired and seemed curious.

"For a long time...

There was a day two weeks after I was born I would hear my parents fighting.

Finally when I was eight years old...I found out the reason. D.J. had been kidnapped two weeks after we were born.

So all my life it's always been more about D.J. then it has me.

D.J. was found when we were twelve years old...it was about him again!

D.J. got Callie pregnant and now it's about the two of them!

What about me? It's never about me! No one seems to care and I'm just sick of everything being about my brother! I sometimes wish he never existed." I confessed to Michael, at the same time trying to understand why I was telling him.

I talked to Grandma last night, but that only seemed to help a little bit.

"Your brother got Callie Beale pregnant?" Michael asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah...the two of them were my best friends. Now I'm not so sure anymore. Everything is changing so fast and I hate it! I don't know what to do." I said feeling frustrated and a little angry.

"You said you skipped school, because you're tired of being the good..." Michael started, but I interrupted him.

"I am tired of being the good girl. Plus I can't face Callie and D.J. right now. You didn't tell me why you skipped school." I pointed, redirecting the conversation.

"I-I..." Michael seemed at loss for words and I looked at him. "You what," I asked. "I saw you leave and thought I would follow you...to see if you were okay." Michael muttered and now it was my turn to be shocked.

"You skipped school to check on me?" I asked him, unsure if I had heard right. "I don't have any friends at school..." Michael began and I was confused, remembering the gang of friends he had four years ago.

"Yes, you do. What about the group you used to hang out with when you bullied people?" I asked.

"I-I haven't hung out with them in a year and a half. I'm tired of being a bully...I just thought if anyone knew...they would laugh at me and bully me. So I just beat them to it," Michael responded and now I was curious.

"If anyone knew what," I questioned and now it was my turn to be curious.

"I've been in foster care since I was five years old. I was told my dad was killed in a car accident and when my mom found out...she didn't care enough to live for me. I don't really remember her. My m-mom killed herself and they never found any relatives to take me in." Michael said bitterly.

Then we began to walk side by side in silence through the zoo for a few minutes.

"I guess we both have a lot going on in our lives right now. I lost my two best friends and..." I began, but couldn't think of how to finish.

"Make a new one...that used to be the school bully." Michael asked with a small smile. "Yeah, I guess we can be friends. Just one condition..." I told him trying to hold back a smile of my own.

It was the first time I felt smiling since I found out about D.J. and Callie.

"Never make you mad?" Michael joked. "Well, there's that to. Never try to beat me up...because I could knock you out." I claimed and could no longer hold back my smile.

It felt nice talking to someone and having a friend on my side.

I have to admit...

Four years ago, Michael Gallagher was a real jerk.

I guess I just didn't know his story and now looking at him, he's not so bad and well...he is kind of cute.

"Thanks for listening to my story, Dani. I didn't mean to..." Michael began and I had stopped him there, because I knew what he was going to say.

"It's okay, Michael. What are friends for," I asked. "Hey, Dani...You're feeling rebellious, right?" Michael asked and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Michael, I'm skipping school. So what gave you the clue about me feeling rebellious?" I asked and we both laughed.

"I just have an idea about something..." Michael told me with a look of mischief on his face.

"What's your idea?" I asked with curiosity.


	11. When Everything Goes Wrong

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 11: WHEN EVERYTHING GOES WRONG...**

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

Michael's idea was to stay out all night and find things to do.

I told him I would go out with him on one condition...I did not want to end up in the same situation as D.J. and Callie.

So we left the zoo to find other places to in Los Angeles. All the time I was wondering if my parents, Uncle G. or Uncle Sam would turn up at the same place Michael and I ended up at.

I knew it wouldn't be long before D.J. or someone told my parents I wasn't at school.

At first it had been a thrill being the bad girl and skipping school...defying who I had always been.

Now though the thrill was wearing off and the worry about being caught was starting to set in.

We took my car from the zoo and made our way around Los Angeles acting like tourist. I had lived in Los Angeles all my life, so it was kind of fun to play a tourist.

"You okay?" Came Michael's voice and I glanced at him, before returning my eyes to the road.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. This is fun...I never thought about skipping school." I told him with a smile.

"I've skipped school a few times, but...it's different skipping school with a friend." Michael told me with a smile of his own.

**D.J.'S P.O.V.**

I had gotten to school this morning hoping to talk to Dani and repair things.

I looked around all morning, but as the day went on and lunch came...

I had not seen or heard from her all morning and Callie had noticed as well. Callie has already asked me if Dani was at home sick.

So I finally had to tell Callie everything...

How Dani lied on the beach about being okay with everything...  
>About Dani starting to rebel...<br>Going off twice...

Callie listened and then I saw the same worry in my eyes that had to be in mine as well.

"I'm going to call, Dani. I know she probably won't answer, but I have to try to call her first." I said at last.

"Good idea." Callie replied, her voice breaking and I looked to see tears in her eyes. "It's going to be okay Callie." I said, trying to reassure her as much as I was trying to reassure myself.

"I don't understand why this had to happen. What we started on the beach that day...changed everything. I just wish we could go back and..." Callie began. "We can't change it, Cal. We just have to try and deal with it the best we can." I said, hitting the speed dial on my phone for Dani.

I knew that my afternoon classes were about to start, but I had to make this call first.

I had to find, Dani...again.

After a few rings...it went straight to Dani's voicemail.

I don't know why, but the hair on the back of my neck began to stand up and I got a feeling of dread.

I can't explain it, but I knew...something had happened to, Dani.

"Voicemail," I said as disconnected the call, after leaving a voicemail for Dani. "Why don't you try your Grandma? Maybe she knows something." Callie suggested.

So I called my Grandma and she told me that Dani had left this morning. I couldn't call my parents, at least not yet.

But the feeling of dread was getting worse with each passing minute.

**THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.**

The school day finally ended without a word from Dani.

D.J. knew he would have to tell his parents now, if his Grandmother had not already told his mom.

After school D.J. and Callie decided to check the beach and several of their other hangouts.

There was no sign of Dani anywhere...

Finally after a few hours, D.J. dropped Callie off at her house and the dread he had been feeling all day was now almost unbearable.

He now had to go home and tell his parents.

**THE DEEKS' HOUSE...**

Kensi and Marty were sitting in the living room, but looked up when D.J. walked in.

"What's wrong, D.J.?" Kensi asked upon seeing him. "Why does something have to be wrong?" D.J. inquired, with a smile.

The smile did not reach his eyes or hide the worry he felt.

"D.J. we can tell something is wrong. Did something happen at school?" Marty asked.

"Dani wasn't at school today and when I called her phone...it just went to voicemail. She hasn't called me back. Callie and I just spent the last few hours looking for her at our usual hang outs, just like I did last night. I couldn't find her anywhere." D.J. replied at last.

A look of worry and fear crossed, Kensi and Marty's faces.

They were reminded of years ago when D.J. had been kidnapped.

They all knew they couldn't jump to conclusions, because of Dani's recent attitude change to the bad girl.

Kensi wanted to do something and Marty knew the LAPD wouldn't do anything until forty eight hours had gone by, but something had to be done...NOW!

"Let's call Callen and Sam; we need to tell them what's going on. Kensi, you call..." Marty began, only to be interrupted by D.J.

"I already called Grandma and she said that Dani left this morning. She hasn't heard from her since." D.J. told them.

There was a knock at the door and the feeling of dread filled the house...


	12. Tell Them

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**WARNING: Though the entire story is M rated. This chapter has some language in it.**

**CHAPTER 12: TELL THEM...**

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

I groaned and tried to move...but I couldn't. Then I realized my hands were tied behind my back.

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again.

I had a splitting headache and felt like I was going to be sick. I tried to remember what had happened.

I know I had been acting like a tourist with Michael, when someone hit the side of my car.

I tried to remember what happened after that, but it was kind of a blur. I tried to open my eyes again and this time I was able to keep them open.

'Where was I? Where was Michael?'

I looked around the dark room and it looked like I was the only one there. That's when the door opened and someone came in.

"Good...you're awake. I need you to give NCIS a message. I want you to tell them they have two choices...

One: Drop the Noah Foster case they are working on

Or

Two: Find your body in pieces." The man told me and I glared at him in defiance.

"What are you from the planet stupid, with sh** for brains?" I demanded and his open hand made contact with my cheek.

"Watch what you say, b****! I guess I'm going to have to teach you some man..." He began.

"You're going to teach me some manners? I think you better learn them first. Once my parents find out you have me...you are as good as dead." I informed him confidently.

"Maybe you will change your tune when you find out what happened to your boyfriend..." He told me with a smug smile.

"He's..." I shut up, because I realized I couldn't tell this a$$hole that Michael was not my boyfriend.

"Your boyfriend is dead." The man stated.

'No! Michael couldn't be dead! This piece of sh** was lying to get a reaction out of me and it was a reaction I would not give him.'

**D.J.'S P.O.V.**

I was closest to the door and when I opened it...there stood Grandma Julia, but Dani wasn't with her.

"Mom..." My mom began, but was interrupted when dad's cell phone rang.

"This is Deeks...are you sure...any sign...okay...I'll be there soon...thanks." Dad hung up and looked at mom. "Marty..." Mom began.

"LAPD got a call..." Dad began. "Is Dani, okay?" Mom asked and I could see the fear in her face.

"Kens..." Dad began and it was obvious he was trying to stall. "Tell me, Deeks." Mom demanded and I had only heard her call dad by his last name a few times since I had come to live with them.

"They found Dani's car. There was a boy in the passenger's seat." Dad continued and I could feel the dread welling up in me again.

I knew something bad had happened to Dani. If I would have called them after Grandma this afternoon...Dani would probably be home now.

"TELL ME, DEEKS!" Mom shouted at him. "Kensi...Dani's missing." Dad said at last and mom stepped back when dad tried to pull her in his arms.

"We have to find her...we have to find, Dani." I told them afraid of what could happen to her.

I don't know what it was, but I had a feeling we didn't have much time.

Then I watched as dad called...

Hetty, Mr. and Mrs. Beale, Uncle G. and Uncle Sam...


	13. How The Pieces Fit Together

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**WARNING: Though the entire story is M rated. This chapter has some language in it.**

**CHAPTER 13: HOW THE PIECES FIT TOGETHER...**

**THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.**

**STILL AT THE DEEKS HOUSE...**

"Callie is on her way to the safe house. We can drop..." Marty began, but D.J. was already shaking his head no. "I'm going to help find, Dani." D.J. stated.

"D.J. your mom and I will find Dani, but we..." Marty started.

"You don't get it, dad! It's my fault that my sister is missing! I-I can't sit around and do nothing!" D.J. yelled. "D.J., Dani going missing is not your fault." Kensi replied.

"Yes, it is! All of this started, because of something I did two months ago...even if no one knew it then!" D.J. yelled.

"D.J. we need you to go to the safe house with Julia. Right now Callie is the only one there, besides the Agent guarding her and she needs a friend. That is the best way you can help right now." Marty told his son.

"What about, Dani? She has no one and I know that I can help. Maybe there is something...you know what? Fine, I'll go to the safe house." D.J. said at last, but the fact he was blaming himself for Dani missing was still clear in his eyes.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

**THE CRIME SCENE...**

**THE SIDE OF THE ROAD NEAR Santa Monica STATE BEACH...**

After dropping Kensi's mom and D.J. of at the safe house where Callie was, Kensi and Marty headed for the crime scene.

When they reached the scene CSU and LAPD were already swarming the blue car and an ambulance was pulling away from the scene, with lights flashing and sirens blaring.

Kensi took a deep breath and got out of the driver's seat as Marty got out of the passenger's seat to their car.

Marty took her hand when they both reached the front of the car, just one look and Marty knew what Kensi was thinking.

Because he had heard about Kensi's former partner before him, how Dominic Vail had been kidnapped and then had taken gunshots meant for Sam.

Now Dani had been kidnapped and no one knew what fate had in store for, Danielle Madeline Deeks.

Marty wondered and knew that Kensi did to...

How would things turn out for their daughter?

Because it could still go either way,

They could find Dani alive and traumatized...

Or

Dani could die at the hands of the monster who had taken her.

Marty, Kensi and everyone just had to make sure they found her in time!

"Cris, What do you have?" Marty called out to one of the LAPD officer's on the scene.

Cristopher Scott had been the one to call Marty and tell him about finding Dani's car.

"Deeks, long time no see. I just wish this was under better circumstances..." Cris began as he walked toward Marty and Kensi.

"Cris, this is my wife and work partner, Kensi. Kensi this Detective Cris Scott, So have you found anything in Dani's car?" Marty inquired looking at toward Dani's car and then looking at Cris.

"I called as soon as I ran the plates. Dispatch received a call about a car that had gone off the side of the road. The person who called it in introduced himself as, Justin Hayes. Mr. Hayes and his wife were driving down the road when they saw the car.

They stopped when they saw Dani's car. The driver's door was open...Michael Gallagher, was bleeding and passed out from the gunshot to the shoulder." Cris told them.

"Thanks, Cris." Marty said. "No problem. I'll do everything I can to help you find your daughter," Cris promised, walking away.

"Kens..." Marty said, but she started to walk over to Callen and Sam.

Marty took a hold of her hand.

"Kensi, look at me." He told her and this time she did. "She has to be all right, Marty. She has to survive." Kensi stated fighting back tears.

He could see the same emotions in her eyes that had to be reflected in his own...even if she was trying to hide it.

"She will, Princess. She has Wonder Women for a mom. Dani is strong and tough. I've told you before that she's a lot like you and we will find her. You just have to believe that, okay?" Marty asked and all Kensi could do was nod.

"What connection do you have to, Michael Gallagher?" Callen asked. "Michael's mother was my sister. Is there somewhere we can go...it's kind of a long story. I just need to make sure that Michael is protected..." Justin said.

"Then let's take this to the Boatshed." Sam suggested.

"How did you know that Michael and Dani would be driving down this road?" Marty asked.

"Dani...was that the driver?" Mr. Hayes asked.

"Yes, she is also their..."

Sam pointed at Kensi and Marty.

"...Daughter. Answer the question." Sam told him.

"I was taking a drive with my wife, Mary. I swear I didn't know who it was in the car. Until we saw the car on the side of the road and got out to see if there was anything we could do." Mr. Hayes replied.

"So it was just a coincidence?" Kensi asked and it was clear that she, Marty Sam and Callen did not believe Mr. Hayes claim.

Mr. Hayes and his wife were put in a car to be taken back to the Boatshed.

Sam and Callen in the car just behind that one, Marty and Kensi got back in their car.


	14. Answers From Justin Hayes

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**WARNING: Though the entire story is M rated. This chapter has some language and violence in it.**

**CHAPTER 14: ANSWERS FROM, JUSTIN HAYES...**

**THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.**

**THE BOATSHED...**

Kensi and Marty watched on the monitor as Callen and Sam talked with Justin Hayes...

**CALLEN & SAM...**

**THE INTERROGATION WITH JUSTIN HAYES...**

"14 years ago, Michael's father, Blake Gallagher and I were in the same Army Unit. One day Blake showed me a picture of his wife, Charlotte and two year old son, Michael.

I couldn't understand why, Charlotte looked so familiar to me. A few months before my father had died and I was still going through his stuff. So that night I went through my father's papers he had on a desk again and found a photo...

In the photo was my dad, a women and a little girl about five. I looked on the back of the photo and it said:

Laura, Charlotte and Douglas Hayes

After a little more digging, I found some divorce papers. My father had been divorced a little over a year and a half before he met my mother. The reason Charlotte looked so familiar is she looked so much like the women in the photo and I remembered seeing it once when I was about 12. When I asked my dad about it...all he said is it was just a friend he used to know.

Then before I could say anything to Blake..." Justin stopped and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Blake and I witnessed a murder. We saw our Staff Sergeant Noah Caleb Foster, beaten and then shot. We thought we were okay at first and the men who murdered Noah hadn't seen us. Until Blake received some photos of Michael and Charlotte with a note, the note said:

_They're next if you tell anyone. _

I tried to convince Blake the only way to protect Michael and Charlotte was to tell someone. It was two days after receiving the photos that Blake's car went off a cliff. I got scared and I ran." Justin told them, by now tears were streaming down his face.

"How did you know where Michael was?" Callen asked. "I came back to L.A. a few weeks ago; because I thought since it's been so long it might be safe. I still had a friend who now worked at the LAPD...Kina Murray; she told me that Charlotte killed herself. I saw some pictures.

A few days ago I received an envelope with pictures in it...

The LAPD surrounding the apartment building where Charlotte and Michael had lived...

Michael in the arms of a stranger...

And the final one:

A gurney being brought out with a sheet covering the body, this time there was a note for me that said:

_Say anything and the boy is next. _

Michael is in danger because I came back." Justin told them.

"Would you recognize the people that murdered Staff Sergeant Foster if you saw them again?" Callen asked. "Yeah, because I have seen them every night in my nightmares since it happened." Justin replied. "Good, because you're going to describe them to a sketch artist," Callen told Justin.

That being said Sam and Callen walked out of the interrogation room.

**MEANWHILE WITH DANI...**

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

"What case?" I yelled. "The Noah Foster murder case...tell them to drop it!" He demanded again. "Go to hell!" I shouted back. "You will tell them!" He said getting in my face and I just spit in his.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Kill me? Go ahead and kill me, because I will not tell them that you piece of scum!" I stated.

"You..." He began and I rolled my eyes. "What are you a broken record? I heard you and I already told you...Kill me if you want, but I'm not going to tell them what you want me to tell them!" I retorted and his fist made contact with my side.

I hissed in pain.

"We will continue this later. Maybe you just need a little time to think." He said and then he left the room.

I tried to hold back the tears from the pain, but they came anyway.


	15. Conversations At The Safe House

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 15: CONVERSATIONS AT THE SAFEHOUSE...**

**THE BOATSHED...**

"Blake Gallagher was such a coward! He thought he was protecting his family! Letting those murders stay on the streets...he put a bunch of other lives at risk!" Kensi yelled, pacing back and forth in front of Marty.

Sam and Callen came out of the interrogation room.

"Deeks, do you know Kyna Murray?" Callen asked. "Yeah, she shares the same opinion of me as most of the LAPD." Marty told them and Kensi stopped pacing as she turned to face him.

**THE SAFEHOUSE...**

**D.J.'S P.O.V.**

Mom and dad had dropped Grandma and me off here at the safe house a few hours ago. I couldn't sit still. The only thing I could think of was Dani and about the fact that no one would let me do anything to help in the investigation.

"Could you _PLEASE _sit down? You're making me dizzy by walking in circles around the room." I heard Callie say and I stopped to look at her.

"I can't sit still, Callie. No one will let me do anything to help find, Dani." I answered. "Because they don't want to have to worry about Dani missing and the fact that something could happen to you at the same time." Callie said.

"I have to do something! I have to help!" I shot back; frustrated that no one seemed to understand that fact. "I know you feel helpless, but how do you think I feel, D.J.? I want to help..." Callie began.

"Well, I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I'm going to help find my sister." I stated and headed for the door...

Only to be stopped by one of the NCIS Agents.

"D.J. you can't leave. I'm already worried about one of my best friends. Please...Please, don't make me worry about you to." Callie said her voice breaking; I could also hear the pleading in her voice.

"Callie..." I began. I know how you feel." Callie told me and I looked at her.

"No, Callie, you don't know how I feel. Because you don't have a missing twin sister," I remarked. "I've known, Dani, all my life and she is like the sister I have never had! So don't you dare tell me I don't know how you feel!" Callie yelled with a glare at me.

Then getting up from the couch, I watched her take off into one of the bedrooms slamming the door behind her.

Now I couldn't help but think of how selfish and stupid I had just been. How this couldn't be easy on, Callie.

I still felt like I had to do something to help find, Dani.

What could I do? There was an NCIS Agent stopping me from leaving and then an idea came to me.

I walked over to the NCIS Agent and he looked at me.

"My dad said there was a boy in the passenger's seat, do you have any idea who it was?" I asked as I formed a plan. "Nope, I'm just here to make sure nothing happens to you three." The Agent told me. "Well...could you please find out?" I inquired and he looked at me suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?" He questioned. "Because a friend of mine wasn't at school today and I thought it might be him that had been in the car with, Dani." I lied, hoping the Agent would buy my story.

"I can't make the call from here, but I'll see what I can do to find out." He told me and it was then I knew that my plan had failed.

My plan had been to find out who was in the car with Dani and then convince the NCIS Agent to let me go visit whoever it was.

I would then on after the visit say I had to stop by the bathroom and try to slip away...


	16. We Have Something

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 16: WE HAVE SOMETHING...**

It had now been four days since Dani had been kidnapped.

The team had not left OSP. Kensi had called her mom and D.J. at the safe house to check on them.

Just as Eric and Nell called the safe house to check on Callie...

**THE BULLPEN...**

The three Agents and Detective currently going over everything they could find on the Noah Foster case, as well as going over the Blake Gallagher case.

Looking for anything that could help them.

The area where the team sat remained tense, because they had no idea where Dani was or what was happening with her...

"Dammit! There's nothing here!" Marty yelled.

Callen, Sam and Kensi looked at him.

Just then there was a whistle and four heads turned to see Eric.

"We have something!" Eric called and the four jumped up from their desk making their way up to OPS...

**OPS...**

**MARTY'S P.O.V.**

I was so frustrated that we had not been able to find anything that would help us find, Dani.

If something happened and Dani was killed, there was no way Kensi and I would be able to work through it.

We had almost lost each other when D.J. had been kidnapped, but I knew if we didn't find Dani soon...

She would die.

"What do you have, Eric?" Callen asked as I took my place standing beside Kensi.

Whatever it was, Eric seemed hesitate to put it up on the screen.

"This..." Eric said, before finally opening the file.

**"I am guessing by now you know what I am about to ask...**

**I have someone here who seems special and I wanted her to be the one to tell you, but she is a little stubborn and has a real smart mouth.**

**So I will tell you myself...**

**Forget the Noah Foster case or never see this girl alive again. **

**Those are your choices. **

**You might want to make you decision quick...**

Just before the video ended...

They had seen Dani in tied to a chair and glaring at her captor, a gag in her mouth.

"We're trying to trace it, but..." Eric began. "He's doing a good job of blocking where the signal is coming from." Nell finished.

"I'm going to kill him...He's not going to get away with hurting, Dani." Marty vowed venom in his voice.

"Were you able to locate anything that could help us find, Dani?" Callen asked. "We have narrowed it the general area down to within a ten block radius, but there is still a lot of buildings..." Eric replied.

"Kensi, you and Deeks go see Michael Gallagher. I want you to see if he remembers anything. Sam and I will try to narrow down the radius even more." Callen told them.

"Send another Agent to go talk to Michael. Marty and I have to be there when you find, Dani." Kensi said looking at Callen in defiance

"Kensi...we will call you as soon as we have Dani's location." Callen told her.

"Mrs. Deeks, I would not usually allow my agents to work on a case they are so personally involved in. I made an exception in your case, because I knew you would work on it regardless. Your part at the moment is going to visit, Mr. Gallagher and getting his story..." Hetty said and Kensi looked at her.

When she did any argument left her and she finally agreed.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

**NURSES STATION...**

"I'm Special Agent Kensi Deeks and this is Detective Marty Deeks. We need to talk to, Michael Gallagher." Kensi said as she and Marty showed their badges.

"Michael Gallagher? Down the hall third door on the left," The nurse replied.

After thanking the nurse Kensi and Marty made their way down the hall to Michael's room, they showed their badges to the guard standing outside the door.

**MICHAEL GALLAGHER'S ROOM...**

Upon entering Michael's room, they found him asleep.

"Well, I guess all we can do now is wait," Marty said. "Dani is running out of time. We don't even know..." Kensi began, but Marty cut off what she was going to say.

"We'll find her; Kens and she will be okay until we do." Marty said as he pulled her into a hug, Kensi pulled out of the hug and looked at him.

"She may be strong now, but everyone has their breaking point and I'm afraid after everything that has happened in the last couple of days. Dani may be reaching hers." Kensi said, then looking over at the bed...

To see Michael was awake and confusion was on his face as he looked first at Kensi and then Marty.

"I'm Special Agent Kensi Deeks with NCIS and Detective Marty Deeks with the LAPD. We wanted to talk to you..." Kensi began. "Y-you're Dani's parents. Is Dani all right?" Michael asked.

Marty and Kensi looked at each other not knowing how to answer the question, but the silence seemed to give Michael the answer he needed.

"Do you know why Dani wasn't at school the other day?" Kensi asked at last.

"When I got to school I saw her car pull into the parking lot and then leave about a minute later.

I followed her and found her at the zoo. We started to talk and she told me her reason for skipping school.

She said, all of her life everything seemed to revolve around her brother...if I wouldn't have convinced her that we could stay out all night and not let anyone know where we were.

We wouldn't have been on that road, gotten run off and she would have been..." Michael kept going, but Kensi's attention was drawn to her phone when it started to ring.

"I have to take this." Kensi said and showed the phone to Marty, before she hurried out of the room.

"Nell, please tell me you have narrowed it down and know where Dani is." Kensi said as she made her way through the hospital.

**OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL...**

"We have a location..." Nell told her and Kensi felt a little relieved, but would not be completely relieved until they saved Dani.

Nell gave Kensi the location and Kensi hung up, just as Marty came walking out of the hospital.

"What did Nell have to say?" Marty inquired, putting an arm around her waist.

"Eric and Nell got the signal and the location where Dani is." Kensi said as they started walking toward the car.

"Then let's go save our daughter, Wonder Women." Marty told her.


	17. Saving Dani

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME 'M' RATED MATERIAL IN IT!**

**CHAPTER 17: SAVING DANI...**

**DOWN THE STREET FROM THE WAREHOUSE...**

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

Kensi pulled her car to a stop just behind Sam's Challenger.

Sam and Callen walked back to her car, as she and Marty got out.

"That's the warehouse there and it's supposed to be abandoned, but we have confirmation of at least six people inside..." Callen said and went on to give them the plan.

Kensi and Marty were both afraid of what they would find, when they finally found Dani.

"All right, let's go see if Dani is in there." Marty said and grabbed a hold of Kensi's hand as they began to make their way down the street to the warehouse.

The other NICS teams and the LAPD were in place...just waiting on the green light to go in.

Then, silently Marty and Kensi took the back of the warehouse looking for a way in, while Sam and Callen took the front.

**INSIDE THE WARDHOUSE...**

Soon three suspects were in suspects were in custody and two were dead.

Finally reaching the last room...Kensi and Marty found Dani.

Dani was trying to struggle against the kidnapper, who had her on the floor with a knife to her throat.

"Get away from my daughter!" Marty yelled walking forward, gun in hand and pointed at the kidnapper.

The kidnapper looked up startled.

Marty only stopped where he was when he saw the knife to Dani's throat, but did not lower his gun.

Crimson blood seeped from where the knife was held at Dani's throat and Dani cried out in pain.

Callen and Sam entered the room, just as Marty pulled the trigger of his gun. With a gunshot to the head the kidnapper fell to the ground...dead.

"Eric, we need an ambulance now!" Kensi yelled as she tore the sleeve of her shirt and pressed it to Dani's neck to stop the blood.

"H-he w-was..." Dani couldn't seem to continue as she started to cry and Kensi put her arms around Dani at the same time still holding the shirt sleeve to the knife wound.

Dani cried, like she had not cried in years.

"Fawn..." Marty said taking a step toward his wife and daughter, but stopped when Dani backed away.

"Dani, you're okay now." Kensi reassured Dani still holding her.

They finally heard the sirens and it wasn't long after that the paramedics were making their way into the room.

"No, I d-don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine." Dani said, as she tried to push the paramedics away.

"Dani...it's a precaution and they need to take care of that cut on your neck." Kensi said.

It took another minute before the paramedics were able to check Dani over and put a bandage on her neck.

They also decided her to the hospital...

"I'm going to ride along in the ambulance." Kensi said handing Marty the keys to the SRX, as the paramedics prepared Dani for transport.

Finally the paramedics loaded Dani into the ambulance and Kensi jumped in.

Staying out of the way of the paramedics, but making sure Dani knew she was there.

"I'll be right behind you!" Marty promised.

Kensi nodded, as the ambulance doors closed and the ambulance came to life taking Dani to the hospital.


	18. A Code For The Words 'I'm Fine'

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 18: A CODE FOR THE WORDS 'I'M FINE'...**

Dani had spent two days in the hospital and it had now been two days since she had been released.

Ever since Dani had come home, she had not been the same girl everyone had known.

She had locked herself in her room and refused to come out.

At night she was plagued with nightmares...

Nightmares from being kidnapped and the torture she had gone through.

For the two days she was missing...

She had been given little food and water.

The kidnapper trying to get her to tell NCIS what he wanted them to know and he beat her.

If her parents and everyone had not shown up when they did...

The kidnapper would have raped her.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**TWO DAYS EARIER...**_

_**DANI'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**_

_**Eric and Nell said since they had to pick Callie up from the safe house...**_

_**They would pick up Kensi's mom and D.J. as well, then bring them to the hospital. **_

_**So that Marty and Kensi could both be there for Dani.**_

_**Kensi stood beside Marty as they stood just outside Dani's hospital room talking to Dr. Cook.**_

_**Dr. Cook explained that in addition to the cut on Dani's neck, there had been bruised ribs and more bruises than that. **_

_**Also saying she wanted to keep Dani a few days for observation. **_

_**After getting Dani to the hospital they had to finally sedate her, so she could get some sleep. **_

_**"Fawn, is going to put a fight about staying here...she hates hospitals." Marty said after him and Kensi finished talking to the doctor and walked back into Dani's room.**_

_**Kensi fell into the chair beside Dani's bed and Marty began to massage her shoulders.**_

_**Both of them exhausted, but relieved that had found Dani.**_

_**"Why dose stuff like this keeps happening to our family, Marty?" Kensi asked, as she turned her head to look at him "I..." Marty began, but Kensi continued as though he had not said a word.**_

_**"D.J. was kidnapped...when he and Dani were two weeks old, because someone from the LAPD hated you. **_

_**Then Dani was kidnapped and tortured, because some a$$hole wanted NCIS to drop a case. We're supposed to be able to protect our kids, but..." Kensi couldn't seem to think of the words to continue, but looked at Dani.**_

_**Now Dani would have to carry the emotional scars of what happened to her.**_

_**"Kensi, we do the best we can to protect our family and there is no way we could have known this was going to happen." Marty said.**_

_**What Marty told her now, were similar to the ones she had told him just a little over eight years before. When Dani had been just eight years old and they had finally told her about her twin brother being kidnapped.**_

_**"I wish..." Kensi began. "**_

_**We just protect them the best we can We've taught Dani how to protect herself. **_

_**Remember Fawn is not a helpless girl...she was in that fight at school four years ago and tried to take on...How many were there? Five boys if I remember right. **_

_**Our daughter is tough...just like her mother." Marty told her again and when Kensi looked at him, he had a small smile on his face. **_

_**"You once said that our kids..." Kensi started.**_

_**"No uh, Princess...I said you would have 'a litter of Gifted Mutant Assassins.' I didn't know at the time...we would be parents together. Though I can't say that I didn't hope," Marty replied.**_

_**Before Kensi could say another word the door to Dani's room opened...**_

_**D.J. and Julia came in. **_

_**"How is, Dani?" D.J. asked making his way to the right side of his sister's bed, with his parents on the left.**_

_**"She should be okay in time." Marty told his son.***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**MARTY'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the couch leaning against the arm, with Kensi leaning her back again my chest and my arms around her.

Dani was in her rooms and D.J. was in his room.

"Fern..." I said and she turned to look at me. "What?" She asked. "Want to talk about what's on your mind?" I inquired.

"I was just thinking..." Kensi began. "Thinking about the same thing that you were thinking about the other day at the hospital?" I asked, rest my chin on her shoulder and she nodded.

"Yeah..." Kensi began, but before she could say anything more...

We heard a scream come from just down the hall...the direction of Dani's room.

Kensi jumped off the couch and I was right behind her as we ran to see what was wrong.

**DANI'S ROOM...**

Ever since Dani had been kidnapped and after what she went through...

She had been having trouble sleeping at night.

I know she's having nightmares about what she went through, but the thing she always says she can't remember what the nightmares are about.

I have a feeling that she dose remember and just doesn't want to talk about it.

She is at this point refusing to go see a doctor about what she went through.

I don't know where, but sometime over the years Dani has picked up a love for writing stories.

So she might be using that to help her cope...

We reached Dani's room and D.J. was standing just outside the door.

"...a dream." Dani was telling D.J.

The smile on Dani's face was one she had been wearing a lot lately.

A fake smile to convince everyone she is okay.

"Fawn..." I began and the smile left Dani's face. "I told you not to call me, Fawn anymore dad. I'm fine...it was just a dream." Dani told me.

"Really, 'I'm Fine'? Dani, you know that the words 'I'm fine' in this house are code for..." I started.

"I'm okay, dad. Hey, can we go watch Soul Surfer?" Dani asked and I knew she was to do something else that seems to run in this family...

'Change the subject and avoid facing whatever the problem is.'

"Do you want to tell us what your dream was about?" Kensi asked.

"I-I don't remember. I just want to watch Soul Surfer...we haven't had a Family Night in a long time." Dani said as she got up from her bed and then walked out of her room.

D.J. Kensi and I followed her.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

When we reached the living room, Dani was sitting down in a chair that sat in the corner.

D.J. sat down in another chair. I went to grab the remote, but Dani was quicker.

"I just want to watch my movie right now..." Dani said, looking at me...before turning her attention back to the movie.

"Dani..." I began, but she turned the movie up and I looked at Marty as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down beside him.

"You do the same thing, Kens. You say that you're _fine _when you're not." Marty muttered in my ear and I glared at him.

"And you try to use humor to deflect. We still need to have a family talk when this movie is over." I told him and Marty nodded his head in agreement.


	19. Tired of Being Invisible

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 19: TIRED OF BEING INVISIBLE...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

I had another nightmare and ended up waking up at three o'clock this morning. It was too early to go surfing...

So I just stayed up writing.

Then just a little while ago, I was so I tired I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and the next thing I knew is I was back at that warehouse again...

_I was struggling against the piece of scum who had kidnapped me. _

_He had me pinned to the floor..._

_I could still feel the knife against my throat and knew when he had me pinned to the floor, what would have happened if my Dad wouldn't have shot and killed him._

_I would have been raped._

"Dani," It was Mom's voice, but it sounded far away.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked over to see that not only my Mom was looking at me, but D.J. and Dad to.

"What?" I asked. "Are you okay?" Dad asked. "Can't I just think about something without everyone worrying about me?" I asked irritated.

"You looked like you were starting to freak out a little bit, Dani." D.J. said and I glared at him, before losing it.

"IT'S NO BIG DEAL, OKAY? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, turning my attention back to the movie

I saw D.J. get up from his chair, reach for the plug to the T.V. and unplug it. I got up with the intention of plugging the T.V. back in, but D.J. blocked my way.

"It is a big deal, Dani. You act like everything is fine and nothing ever bothers you! You try to make everyone believe that you're always okay! You don't have to be okay all the time!" D.J. shouted back at me.

I was reminded of the night that D.J. confronted me about how I was really feeling about him and Callie having a baby, because we were once again nose to nose.

This time D.J. didn't take a step back and I once again felt like I wanted to hit him.

"I just want to watch my movie! Is that too much to ask? To watch my movie without any interruptions," I yelled.

"This is not about you wanting to watch your movie...this is about you trying to find an excuse not to talk!

Just like when I confronted you, about lying about how you really felt about Callie and I having a baby! You ran away...then the next day you were too cowardly to face us at school!" My fist almost connected with D.J.'s nose, but I felt someone grab my hand and looked to see Dad.

"I think it's time we sit down and have a family talk." Dad suggested.

"I don't want to talk, because the talk will eventually turn to D.J. and Callie! Once again D.J. will be the center of attention and I will be invisible!" I stated as I fought back tears.

"Invisible? Danielle Madeline Deeks...you have never been invisible." Mom said and looked as shocked as dad did at my statement.

"You used to yell at each other every year and didn't seem to think about how I felt!

Why do you think I called Uncle G. when I heard you yelling?! What about when D.J. was found?! Or when you found out D.J. got Callie pregnant?!

I was never invisible?!

It's always been more about DONALD JUSTIN DEEKS then it has me and I'm sick of it! I-I just want to go live with, Grandma Julia!" I yelled, before turning and running to my bedroom.

**MARTY'S P.O.V.**

"This is all my fault." D.J. said and I watched as he walked down the hall as well.

'That family talk went well.' I thought, but knew better than to say that allowed.

"Wh-what do we do now? Our family is broken...again." Kensi said, turning to face me. "I think we better go try to talk to, Dani and make sure she knows that we love her, Princess." I suggested.

"We can't lose her, Marty." Kensi told me.

"Kens, this family has been through a lot, but our family is made of survivors." I reminded her and taking her hand, I began to lead her down the hall to Dani's room.

Kensi knocked, but the only response we got was the sound of very loud music.

"Hey, Genius, You can't be invisible, if Mom and Dad are outside your door!" D.J. yelled from his room and I had to smile.

"Do you think she would talk to someone else?" I asked and Kensi seemed to think for a second. "Like Callen or my mom?" Kensi inquired.

"Yeah..." I said with a nod.

"Let's go call my mom and see if Dani will talk to her. If Dani hasn't called my mom already, What if she does go to live with my mom? We could lose her...if we haven't already." Kensi said, as we made our way back down the hall to the living room.

"We haven't lost, Dani yet, Kensi. She might just need a little time. She will come home to us in the end." I declared and just hoped I was right.

"How can you be so sure?" Kensi inquired.

"Because she is the daughter of, Kensi Marie Blye - Deeks and you don't run away anymore." I reminded Kensi as she picked up the phone to call her mom.

After a few minutes, she hung up the phone and looked at me...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dani has a real temper, doesn't she?**

**It seems that D.J. is the one that can bring out Dani's temper and make her face what she doesn't want to face...**


	20. A Deeks Family Talk

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and D.J. Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 20: A DEEKS FAMILY TALK...**

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

I came to my room and I am now sitting at my desk.

I'm just tired of everyone trying to convince me I should talk about what happened to me...

Like talking about it...is going to make it better or help me to forget what happened.

Why can't anyone understand that this is hard for me? With everything that is happening...

Not only with D.J. and Callie, but also being kidnapped and what that monster did to me,

It's hard to put into words.

Sometimes I really hate my brother and he can be a real a$$...

Why does he have to call me on it when I say everything is 'FINE'? Even if it is a lie,

Not that I would tell anyone that.

I'm okay...well, most of the time.

I just don't need everyone to know when I'm not okay. I heard what he yelled when Mom and dad were outside my door earlier.

I want to call Michael. I don't know why, but since that day at the zoo...

I feel like I can talk to him, when I can't seem to talk to anyone else.

The other day after we left the zoo, I gave Michael my cell phone number.

He called me yesterday to talk and see how I was doing. We talked for a few hours...

Michael is still in the hospital recovering from the gunshot in his shoulder.

He told me that he received a shock, when he learned his mother had a brother.

He told me the story he had learned about his father's death and the fact that he doesn't want anything to do with his Uncle.

So when Michael gets out of the hospital, he will probably be going to another foster home.

Why does life have to be so complicated and screwed up?

**D.J.'S P.O.V.**

**D.J.'S ROOM...**

I've known Dani just a little over four years now, but it's not hard to tell when she's lying about being 'FINE' and I can't help but call her it.

She tries to act fine 24 hours a day and 7 seven days a week.

No one is FINE all the time!

When is Dani going to understand that you don't have fine all the time? It doesn't make you weak when you're not okay?

My sister is just so stubborn sometimes!

Why can't she see that I call her on the lie that's she's FINE, because...

Saying you're fine in this house is code for when things are anything but fine.

I know she heard me earlier when I yelled that she couldn't be invisible if Mom and Dad were outside her bedroom door.

Because she turned up her music a little bit louder.

Since I came to live here and learned that I had a sister...

Yeah, I found ways to pick on her and tease her.

But dose Dani really believe I would ever do anything to intentionally hurt her?

If I could go back what happened on Callie's birthday...I would, but I can't.

I'm not ready to be a dad. The thought actually SCARES THE CRAP OUT OF ME!

I know Callie is scared to.

Callie and I still need to talk about what we're going once the baby is born. Callie told me she thinks that she wants to keep the baby.

There's still a lot to talk about and not much time left to talk about it.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I had gotten off the phone my mom and it was half an hour later when she showed.

After Dani let my mom in her room, I had come back to the living with Marty.

Marty and I were now sitting on the couch, neither of us had a clue what would happen next.

It made me feel kind of mad that Dani preferred to open up to my mom and not me. I was Dani's mother...not my mom.

"Kens..." Came Marty's voice and when I looked at him...

He pointed down the hall toward the hall; I was surprised to see Dani and my mom coming toward us.

My mom stopped and knocked on D.J.'s bedroom.

"Dani," I asked, as she took the seat in the chair she had been sitting in just a couple of hours ago.

Dani didn't say anything.

"I think this is a talk for just the four of you. Remember, what I said about running away, Dani..." My mom said giving Dani a hug. "Don't go, Grandma." Dani said and I heard the pleading in her voice.

"You need to talk them, Dani." My mom told her.

"Mom..." I began; afraid that if my mom left...Dani would shut down. "Kensi, this is a talk for you, Marty and your kids...it won't help you if I'm here." My mom told me.

"Thanks, Julia." Marty told my mom.

I then watched as my mom grabbed her jacket and keys, and then walked out the door.

"I didn't mean to push you earlier, sis. It's just that you try to convince everyone that you're fine 24/7 and you can't be fine all the time. It doesn't make you weak..." D.J. said sitting once again in the chair he had been sitting in a few hours ago.

"It's just hard..." Dani said at last. "What's hard?" Marty asked.

"Talking...about every little thing. Some things are just hard to explain. It seems like I've always been invisible and D.J. has always been the favorite...even before I knew he existed." Dani said, as she looked at her hands.

"Fawn...Dani, your mom and I don't have a favorite. We never meant to give you that impression, because we love you both just the same. The day you were born..." Marty began.

"Dad, I know when my birthday is..." Dani said rolling her eyes and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"You didn't let me finish, Dani. The day you mom became a mom...May 12th fell on a Sunday that year. Do you know what else made that day special that year..."

Marty asked and when no one responded Marty continued.

"That day was Mother's Day. Since the day you and your brother have been loved just the same. Nothing will change that...you can talk to me or your mom about anything." Marty told her.

It was then Dani finally looked up at Marty and I.

"I just want to forget what has happened in the last week...I just want things to go back to the way there were before." Dani replied.

"Life doesn't work like that. If it did there are some things I would like to forget." I said, finding my voice.

"Grandma told me the night I ran away to her house...

'You can't run away when things get tough. You will have to face them sooner or later.'

I just didn't want to face any of what was going on. Then when I got to school I couldn't go in.

Michael Gallagher found me at the zoo. He said he just wanted to see if I was okay and wanted to be my friend, but then..." Dani started to cry and I got up to put my arms around her.

"You're safe now." I assured her, just as I had done the day we found her in that warehouse.

"I j-just hate having t-to face all of th-this at the t-time." Dani sobbed. "Dani, everything is gonna be fine...I don't it written down this time." Marty said, I snorted as Dani looked confused.

"When NCIS was trying to solve your Grandpa Blye's murder..." I told her and D.J. what Marty had done and Dani let out a little laugh.

"If you don't feel like you can talk to your mom or I...just write it down and you can show it to us if you want to. Just don't bottle it up, okay?" Marty asked and Dani nodded giving a little smile.

"Feel better, Dani? I won't call you on it, if you lie. I promise I'll try to work on that." D.J. promised with a smile and Dani looked at him.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Dani said, her smile getting a little bigger.


	21. A Talk Between Brother & Sister

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and DJ Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 21: A TALK BETWEEN BROTHER & SISTER...**

**D.J.'S P.O.V.**

**04:00...**

Even though mom and dad as well as Dani went to bed hours ago, I am just lying on my bed thinking about how everything is going to change.

Everything that has happened...it happened because I kissed Callie that day on the beach.

I am pretty sure that if I had not kissed Callie that day...

Dani wouldn't have run off that night, ended up at Grandma's house or gotten kidnapped.

This is so screwed up and it is all my fault, I wish I could go back to that day and change things.

I never wanted to hurt my sister, but it's not like I can change things now.

I have been awake all night and I am not sure if Callie got any sleep, but decided to send her a text anyway, because we needed to talk.

_'Cal, are you awake?' D.J._

_'Yeah, couldn't sleep last night.' C_

_'I couldn't either. Want to go to the beach so we can talk?' D.J._

_'About the baby and the future?' C_

_'Yeah, how did you guess?' D.J._

_'I have been awake half the night thinking.' C_

_'I'll come by to get you and then we can go to the beach.' D.J._

_'K, just need to leave a note. See you soon.' C_

_'K, I better leave a note to.' D.J._

After sending the final text I got out of bed and got dressed.

I had just walked out of my room, when I litterally ran into Dani.

"Where are you going so early?" Dani asked. "The beach." I replied "At 4 AM. The sun is not even up yet, so I know you're not going to surf. Why are you headed to the beach so early?" Dani asked. "Why do you have to be so nosey?" I countered.

"Because the last time you went to the beach unsupervised. Callie...wait, are you going to meet, Callie?" Dani inquired. "Why do you need to know why I am going to the beach?" I questioned getting a little annoyed about being interrogated by my sister.

"I just don't want mom and dad to worry when they wake up and you're not here." Dani told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want mom and dad to worry or are you just being nosey because I didn't ask you to come? I was going to leave a note for mom and dad. What are you doing up?" I asked her.

"I had to go to the bathroom, but this has nothing to do with me. Don't you remember? The world revolves around you." Dani said and I was getting tired of hearing it.

"Why do you keep saying the world revolves around me? That is not true and you know it, so please stop saying that.

When you were missing? Do you think the world revolved around me?

No, because everyone was worried and focused on finding you. I wanted to help, but I had to wait at the safehouse with Grandma and Callie. Everyone has told you that the world does not revolve around me,but you are the only one who can't seem to remember that." I told her.

"You better go or you'll be late." Dani said and headed to her room.

"Dani..."

I said and Dani turned to look at me.

"...I love you, sis. Callie and I never wanted to hurt you. I'm just scared about what's happening." I confessed.

"I guess everything will be all right eventually." Dani told me.

"How can you be so sure? I screwed up, Dani and I can't figure out what to do." I told her.

"Everyone makes misteaks, but this family and our NCIS family will survive it. Because we are survivors. Go talk to, Callie and just remember that everything will turn out okay in the end." Dani advised and I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

For a moment Dani tensed and I stepped back to look at her.

"I'm okay, just still trying to get over what happened to me." Dani said before I could ask her what was wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I inquired and Dani nodded.

"Go talk to Callie, maybe later the three of us can do something together." Dani suggested and this time it was my turn to nod.

"Sure, I'll see you later. Thanks, sis, by the way when did you get so good at giving advise?" I joked and Dani shrugged. "I don't know...just a lot of time to think I guess." Dani replied.

"Hey, can you tell mom and dad where I went. If you see them before I do?" I asked. "Sure, see you later." Dani told me before heading into her room and closing the door.

Then with a sigh I turned to head to pick up Callie and head to the beach so we could talk.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I had the first 20 chapter's of this story done a little over 2 years ago and just recently uploaded it again when I started to get more ideas.**

**Okay, on my profile page at the top there is a poll about D.J. and Callie's baby. Please vote I need some help as well as suggestions on both boy and girl names to help me decide.**

**Next chapter is the talk between D.J. and Callie about what they should do after the baby is born. **

**Need some ideas on what they can say to each as they discuss what to do.**

**1. Keep the baby **

**2. Give the baby up for adoption**

**or**

**3. Have Hetty make arrangements through contacts to find someone to raise the child.**

**Please tell me which of the 3 choices you like.**

**Would love to hear everyone's thoughts. **

**This is the first chance in a while I have had to write while my baby is taking a nap. **


	22. DJ And Callie Talk

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN HAPPEN...NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been four years...Dani and DJ Deeks are now 16, Callie Beale is 15. The three are best friends. **

**What has changed in four years? What trouble is about to happen? **

**Sequel to...**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks! **

**CHAPTER 22: D.J. & CALLIE TALK...**

**D.J.'S P.O.V.**

**THE BEACH...**

**AN HOUR LATER...**

**05:00...**

After finding a place to sit on the beach, I laid out the blanket and sat down as Callie did the same.

"Where do we start?" I asked and Callie looked at me.

"I don't know. Do you want to keep the baby? I think that is the first thing we need to decide." I told her.

"I want to keep this baby, but at the same time...I-I'm scared and I don't know that I am ready to be someone's mom yet." Callie said looking out at the ocean.

"I'm scared to, Cal..." I admitted.

"Do you want to keep this baby? What do you think we should do?" Callie asked and I gave a sigh unsure of how to answer.

"I think that we're to young right now and the best thing for this baby would be to give him or her up..." I began and Callie looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"So you think we should give this baby up and never see him or her again?" Callie asked as the tears started to fall. "You asked me what we should do and that is just what I think." I shot back frustrated.

"You just don't want to take responsibility for a baby you helped to create." Callie claimed and tried to get up.

"You know I will help anyway I can, Callie, it's just..." I stopped unsure of how to continue.

"Just what?" Callie asked glaring at me through tears. "Don't cry, Cal...we're not ready to be parents. You said yourself that you're are not ready to be someone's mom yet." I reminded her.

"Well it does not matter weather I am ready to be a mom or not...this baby is coming and I raise this baby. Even if you choose not to be a part of our lives." Callie yelled as she began to sob harder.

"Callie, calm down..." I said as I reached over to take her hand, but she yanked her hand back and glared at him. "D-don't touch me! C-calm down; y-you want m-me to calm d-down? You d-don't care about this b-baby or h-how I feel!" Callie yelled between sobs.

"Callie, that is not true. Of course I care and I said I would be there to help you anyway I can. But we are just teenagers...what do we know about raising a baby?" I asked. "Nothing, but w-we can figure it out." Callie said sounding desperate.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before looking over at Callie again.

"What if something happens? I mean our parents work for NCIS and this baby is as much a target as you, Dani and me. I mean look at what has happened already. This baby would be safer if we gave him or her up for adoption. Hetty could help us find someone." I pointed out wanting her to think of it from another point of view.

"How do we know that the couple we give this baby to would take good care of him or her? How do we know they do not have something against NCIS or some connections to someone who wants to hurt our families?" Callie pointed out.

"Because Hetty would know...that's why we could ask for her help." I responded. "I-I can't give this baby up, D.J. don't you understand that? I-I can't just give him or her up and never know what happened." Callie said looking at me and I could hear the desperation in her voice and also see it in her eyes.

"Okay, how about we see if we can get both of our families together tonight and see what they can do to help us?" I suggested and Callie nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

"I know you're scared, Callie and I am to." I reminded Callie as she seemed to calm down a little bit.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Wow, look at that this is the second story I have updated tonight. **

**Next chapter D.J. talks to his father (Marty Deeks) and admits how scared he really is. **

**What should be said in the talk between father and soon?**

**I have a few ideas, but I would love some opinions. **

**The same questions:**

**Boy or girl?**

**Should they keep the baby or have Hetty help them to find someone to adopt the baby. **


End file.
